Breaking the Bond
by CF-fanfiction
Summary: Bonds of friendship are strong, but sometimes fear is stronger. (not yaoi) (COMPLETE)
1. Beginning sorrow

Chaos: This story written on an impulse, after receiving a burst of inspiration from all sorts of different stories. The Song 'Here is Gone' by the Goo Goo Dolls, first introduced to me by Reiya, Inc, and may we all bow down adoringly before her.

-----------------------------

I'm not the one who broke you,  
I'm not the one you should fear,

-----------------------------

Yugi clutched the bedcovers around his shoulders, lying on his side and curling up. He was shaking slightly with dread, knowing what would come next. Sure enough, a couple of minutes later a quiet voice asked, "Yugi?"

He said nothing, feigning sleep, praying that tonight he wouldn't have to go through this torture. "Yugi...I know you're awake." the voice persisted, and he shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip.

The previous night it had been anger. The night before, horror. The night before that, when it had started, disbelief. What would it be this time?

It was sadness. Yami was standing transparent by the bedside, unconsciously clenching his fists. "Yugi..." he whispered wretchedly at the back of his hikari's head, feeling his heart breaking. "Yugi, it happened again...didn't it?" he said, louder, knowing the answer to the question and knowing that Yugi would make no response.

He sat down on the bed with a sigh and touched the duvet where Yugi's shoulder would be. "Yugi...please...you can tell me..."

Yugi pulled the covers over his head and said, voice muffled, "Go away!"

The words tore Yami apart. Didn't Yugi trust him? What could be so terrible that he wouldn't tell anyone? Sadly he activated the Millenium Puzzle, going through the same ritual he had gone through on the nights before.

The room faded to a blank, swirling blue, and the bed disappeared, leaving Yugi standing in midair and Yami behind him, still staring at the back of his head. "Yugi..." he said, not knowing what he could say or do, thinking he had tried everything.

Yugi opened his eyes and felt them brimming with tears. He wouldn't say...he wouldn't tell him. He couldn't. Yami took his shoulder and turned him around so that they were face to face.

Yugi looked away, unable to bear the betrayal in Yami's eyes. Yami grabbed his wrist and held it up, so that the sleeve fell away and revealed a mass of blue-black bruises. Yugi remained looking to the side.

"Yugi, who's doing this to you? Why won't you tell me?!" his voice cracked in the middle. Yugi said nothing, but the tears spilled out of his eyes and rolled silently down his cheeks. Yami had a lump in his throat at the sight; the silent, accusing thought in his mind that it was him who was making Yugi hurt in this way.

No, no, he assured himself, _it's whoever's doing...this...to him. It's not my fault!_ He glared at the bruises on his hikari's arm, angry against the pale skin, the ones that he knew covered the rest of Yugi's body, the ones that were causing all this pain between them.

It IS my fault. I can't protect him. If only he would take the Puzzle to school...

He dropped Yugi's arm and turned away, fighting the urge to cry. The blue faded back into the familiar contours of Yugi's bedroom, brightened by the moonlight that flooded through the window.__

Yugi looked up miserably at the back of Yami's head, longing to tell him everything, to tell him about the sneering gang that waited by the road to his house, about how much it hurt to act normally in front of his friends, about his fears...

He still remembered when he first completed the Puzzle, and left school to confront a different gang. He remembered blacking out and waking to find the bullies lying on the ground, faces contorted into horrible silent screams, eyes blank and soulless.

He remembered thinking that it was his fault, and feeling terrible. If he told Yami what was going on he was sure it would happen again...and it would be his fault.

Again.

Yami took a shuddering breath, making a failing attempt at composing himself, and then let himself disappear, back into his soul room. He sat at the bottom of a flight of steps, putting his chin in his hands and staring at nothing.

He missed the times that he and Yugi would talk for hours about...well, everything, how Yugi had laughed when he realised that Yami knew almost nothing about Maths or Geography or any other school subjects.

He remembered how Yugi smiled trustingly and confided his deepest secrets.

He remembered, and felt lonely.

Yugi slowly got into bed, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, and let the tears fall. He lay awake for a long time that night.


	2. Going unnoticed

Chaos: Wheeee! I got my first flame in all the history of my writing! Six months!

Flower: Oh, it's not really a flame..it only says Yugioh is rubbish...see, look, right there...

Chaos: Oh, shaddup. Review responses!

chaolovin' - Hey, I used to think Yugioh sucked too - I mean, come on, it's a weird guy with yellow spiky hair! I only began watching because it had dragons! (drool) Thne I realised the characters were pretty cool. And if you actually read it - did you? - you'd notice I don't mention the card game - it's too complicated and really kinda boring. This is just the kind of stuff, like bullying, that I can't really put in Sonic fics. Whew, this is a long response! I hope you read it...

Funky Egyptian - Can I call you Funky? Hehehe...I give all my reviewers nicknames! (points below) Anywho, I'm glad you like this...and if you thought that was sad then...hmm. You may not want to read more. But it has a happy ending! All my stories do!

NM - Hi! (waves madly) You like Yugioh? Well, I'm glad some Sonic fan does...(sweatdrop) Anyway, nice to see you here!

-------------------------------------

And I don't need the fall out,

of all the past that's inbetween us...

-------------------------------------

Yugi stirred his spoon round the cereal bowl, watching the unappetising cornflakes swirl. He sighed quietly. His grandfather was sitting on the other side of the table, saying something about the game shop...

"And then I...Yugi, are you ok? Are you ill? Do you want to stay home?" Solomon asked, suddenly noticing how quiet his grandson was. Yugi shook his head quickly, and then smiled. It took a lot of effort not to show the fear of being home all day with Yami.

"I'm fine...really. Just a little tired." His grandfather smiled craftily and said,

"Been talking to your Millenium Puzzle again?"

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed, feeling his face grow hot. Solomon laughed.

"Don't think I haven't heard you, nattering away all night! Just make sure you're asleep by midnight and I won't stop you having as many invisible friends as you like."

Yugi blushed and grabbed his schoolbag. "Well, bye then!" he said quickly, and ran for the door, grandfather still chuckling in the kitchen.

The day passed in a haze of dread, worry, masked feelings, and slimy school dinners. When afternoon came, Yugi was almost surprised. He walked to school gate and waved goodbye to Tea and Tristan, beginning the walk home with Joey whistling at his side.

"Hey, Yuug, what's up?" Joey asked suddenly, as Yugi became quieter and quieter. Yugi opened his mouth, wishing he could tell him everything...maybe he should. But the gang was large, and if Joey tried to help him...he didn't want his friends being hurt as well.

Joey was watching him suspiciously, but was cut off when a voice called after them.

"Hey, Serenity!" he shouted back, waving to his sister. She ran up to them, breathing slightly faster. She was going to a different school, to make up for the time she missed while having her eyes treated, and it finished later.

She smiled and said, "Hi, Yugi! How's school?"

"It's great!" Yugi replied hastily, and then paused, suddenly realising what he had said. Joey was grinning.

Yugi smiled nervously and said, "Erm, I mean, it's ok, I guess..." Joey laughed and took Serenity's bag for her.

"Little swot." he said with a smile, then looked ahead. "Oh, my turn here. See you tomorrow, Yuug, you'll be going home and studying, right?" Yugi smiled weakly as Joey winked and walked away.

Now came the difficult part.

-------------------------------------

Yami paced anxiously, wringing his transparent hands. He sat down on Yugi's bed, but almost immediately got up and began pacing again. Yugi would be coming home now...any minute It would happen.

He put his head in his hands and moaned, feeling as though he would go mad if he had to stay here one more minute.

But he endured, and half an hour later he heard the weary tread on the stairs that was Yugi coming up to his room.

If only his grandfather wasn't so busy recently! Then he would certainly notice something wrong. If only Yugi got bruises on his face, or hands, so that people would see them and find out. If only he could persuade Yugi to take the Puzzle with him. If only, if only, if only!

The tread stopped outside the door, as though Yugi sensed who was waiting inside. Then the footsteps sounded again, moving to his grandfather's bedroom, where he had stayed for the last few days until he had to go to bed.

Yami tugged his hair and hopelessly shouted, "Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!" ...knowing that only Yugi would hear him. The footsteps paused for a second, and then Yugi's mind opened to him.

It had been shut for days, and was such a shock that Yami couldn't think for a second. He caught only a flash of sorrow, fear, and guilt, overwhelming guilt, before it went blank again and Yugi murmured, "I'm sorry." from outside the door.

Then the footsteps walked away, leaving Yami imprisoned and more despairing than ever.

Finally evening came, and Yugi trailed to his room sadly, dragging his feet at the thought of what was to come. Slowly he turned the handle of the door and looked through.

The room was empty.

He looked around incredulously, and then slowly walked inside. In a flash he grabbed his pyjamas and dashed out of the door to the safety of the landing, panting. Nothing. He made his way to the bathroom, his head spinning with confused thoughts.

The bedroom door slowly swung shut, revealing Yami standing behind it. He sighed in frustration; he was making Yugi terrified of his own room. As if his hikari didn't have enough to worry about with whatever It was.

I wish I'd never come here, he thought miserably. He was now imprisoned in this room 24 hours a day, unable to go too far from the Puzzle in spirit form. He was tormenting Yugi and the boredom alone was threatening to kill him.

He faded into his soul room and began walking to the furthest, darkest corner, high up the crumbling stairs.

Yugi looked into the mirror and saw a tired, defeated boy looking back at him. There were dark circles under his eyes from worry and lack of sleep, his hair was untidy, and his eyes were bloodshot.

The fresh bruises were painful, but not as painful as what he felt inside. Slowly he made his way back into his room, finding it empty, and crawled into bed. Yami made no appearance that night...which somehow frightened Yugi far more than when he did.

It was eleven at night when Yami had an idea.


	3. Nightmares become reality

Chaos: Third chapter! And I'm going away for about a week, so it's longer than usual. Hooray!

Haven - Hi! And don't worry, Yaoi is just not my thing...blergh.

Funky - Sorry if it's confusing...well, it's all more obvious in this chapter. I hope.

NM - Oh, you'll see his idea...but Yugi won't like it!

danna - Well, read the chapter! (sweatdrop) I'm glad you like it, anyway.

Sky Aura - Yes...the TV series is a bit; 'Let's be friends and save the world! Whoop!' Still, I like Yami and Yugi...so cute...mmm...but, erm, anyway, there isn't actually any duelling in this because it's...kinda hard to write well.

Flower: Thankyou for all the reviews, everyone! And you should listen to Here is Gone by the Goo Goo Dolls...I love it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When you get free, talk to me,

I can feel you falling...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The gang leader kicked Yugi hard, and he crashed to the pavement, ears ringing. A gale of taunting laughter echoed above him as he shut his eyes in despair. Another kick landed in his side and he yelped painfully.

More laughter followed, with snide comments about his height, his hair, anything that would get to him. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, receiving several more kicks. No sooner had he made it to his feet when the gang split apart.

Yami walked up, scowling, purple eyes flashing. "You're useless!" he growled with a sneer, and the gang echoed it mockingly. A small part of Yugi's mind screamed that it was a dream, it wasn't real, but it was far drowned out by the rest. Yugi felt tears welling up and tried to protest.

Then someone pushed him from behind and he fell forward. Yami stepped back deliberately, as though Yugi was a diseased animal, and Yugi once again crashed to the floor. The tears flew freely now.

Then a hand fell heavily onto his back, pinning him down, and Yami's voice echoed in his ears, "Obliterate!"

And he felt himself shatter into a thousand pieces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He woke up screaming. Screaming and screaming and screaming, forgetting to close his mind, forgetting to be quiet, forgetting everything in the moment as the nightmare coursed through his mind.

Someone suddenly gripped his shoulders and shook him hard, knocking away his breath, and he opened his eyes to see Yami's face hovering above his. The nightmare took over and he began to scream again.

Yami was terrified. Yugi wasn't responding to him, and at any moment his grandfather would wake up. "Yugi! Stop, it was only a dream!" he cried agonizedly. Yugi's pupils were dilated, and he was staring up at Yami like a frightened rabbit caught in the headlights of a car.

Slowly his screams began to die away into pained gasps, whimpers of terror. Yami kept a safe grip on his shoulders lest he should start thrashing about again, wondering what on earth could have been so terrifying.

Looking away, he listened carefully. Yugi's bedroom door was thick, and his grandfather's bedroom on the other side of the house. The rest of the house was silent.

Yugi caught his breath, only to burst into tears. Tears he couldn't control, that had been bottled up for days. Yami looked down, the terror in his eyes replaced by concern, and lifted Yugi into a sitting position on the bed.

He put his arms round Yugi's shoulders and whispered, "Sssh..." Yugi's body shook with sobs as he put his arms round Yami's neck and cried into his shoulder.

Finally it died down into hiccups and sniffs, and Yugi was able to whimper, "I'm sorry...for everything."

"Yes...so am I." Yami whispered back, shutting his eyes. Yugi longed so much to tell Yami what had happened, but held back again, recalling the frozen faces of his last bullies, the horrible end to his nightmare.

Yami let go and leaned back, saying concernedly, "What happened? What was so terrifying?" Yugi met his gaze sadly, eyes full of the same guilt and pain Yami had felt in his mind earlier, and said,

"You."

The simple word surprised Yami more than anything else Yugi could have said. His head spun. His hikari...his other half...having nightmares...about him? Was he that threatening? That evil?

He put a hand to his forehead, trying to calm the angry thoughts that buzzed around inside. "I...I..." he whispered, unable to think of anything except that a simple word, said with such feeling, could be so heartstopping.

"I'm sorry." Yugi murmured.

It was the worst thing he could have said.

Morning came all too soon, the sun shining through the window onto the pillow of a sleepless Yugi. He screwed up his eyes and mumbled angrily, rolling over to face the door.

At the end of the bed Yami sat. What he was about to do sickened him far worse than anything he had done before. Yugi's nightmare had been right...he was a monster.

Yugi sat up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking so small and cute that Yami nearly cried. And then he looked up and saw Yami, and smiled hesitantly, a bit of the former trust shining in his eyes. Yami felt physically sick at himself.

He somehow smiled back and then faded to his soul room to let Yugi get dressed. He sat on the steps and buried his head in his hands, trying desperately to prepare himself for what he would do.

If only Yugi hadn't had that nightmare, he thought, _if only he didn't trust me again...there, those 'if onlys' again_. He moaned to himself and gritted his teeth. He waited a few more minutes and then returned to the bedroom, suddenly worried that Yugi had already left.

Part of him hoped he had.

But no, his timing was spot on and Yugi was just dragging a comb through his hair when Yami appeared. Not wanting to wait a moment longer, he grabbed Yugi's arm as gently as he could without letting him wriggle free.

Yugi let out a startled cry of protest, eyes turning confusedly to Yami's for explanation. He received none as Yami looked away and then firmly pulled him across the room.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi stammered, but was cut off as Yami pushed his hand down.

Onto the Millenium Puzzle.

A flash lit up the room and with a cry of horror Yugi lost control, falling head-first into his soul room. Yami became solid and shut his eyes for a second in apology. Then he pulled the chain of the Puzzle around his neck, ensuring he could keep control. He was the stronger of the two; he would have no trouble keeping Yugi down for a while.

The thought made him ill.

A minute later Yugi appeared transparent beside him, eyes sorrowing and full of betrayal.

Oh.

He had forgotten about that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami fiddled with his spoon, unknowingly echoing Yugi's actions from the day before. Soon it was time to leave and he picked up Yugi's schoolbag, as he had seen Yugi do many times, before he had become worried about the Puzzle's safety and left it at home.

Solomon waved him away in the doorway, with a last cry of, "My, Yugi, you get taller every time I look at you!" Yami gave a sickly smile and started to move away, trying to ignore Yugi's frantic attempts to get his grandfather's attention by waving invisible arms in front of his face.

He strode away quickly, and his hikari was compelled to follow.

Yugi was pleading behind him, terrified of what would happen when school ended, but Yami ignored him, though it took every fibre of his being to do so. Then they reached the gates, and Yami retreated and let Yugi take control.

Yugi was stuck; he couldn't take the Puzzle home. Likewise he could not leave it at school. Unlike the previous day the hours flew by, with Yami silent in the Puzzle as he made more futile attempts to work.

His friends were beginning to notice changes. Namely when Tea glanced at Yugi's book and frowned,

"Erm, sorry, Yugi, but a common domestic animal is not 'squirrel'." Yugi looked down and said nothing but tried harder to concentrate. Still, the lessons were difficult, where he either got the simplest questions wrong, or got so drawn into the difficult ones that he spent far too long on them.

Then school was finished and he was at the gates. He stood there for several minutes, feeling like he was balanced on the edge of a steep cliff and about to topple over. Yami stood in front of him and suddenly the world turned swirling blue.

Yugi cringed and looked away, feeling trapped. "Yugi," Yami said, speaking for the first time, "Why don't you want me to help? What is it that's so terrible?!"

Yugi replied wretchedly, "Please...I don't want you to see..." With a huge effort he managed to force the blue away.

The world moved again, as though frozen in his absence, and Joey called him over. He walked automatically. Yami had disappeared...for now. Time was rushing forward and carrying him with it, as the streets sped by.

Then Joey was gone and a knot of people were visible at the end of the street. His fear about what Yami would do was suddenly overridden by a deeper terror of what they could do to him.

He let out an involuntary whimper, his fear trickling through the mind block. Instantly Yami appeared by his side, looking around. When he saw the group he was confused; why didn't Yugi want him to know about them? Similar incidents had occurred before...

Yugi was stumbling forward, fear plainly evident on his face. But, as he looked from Yami to the group, it became evident that he wasn't sure which was worse. It pierced Yami like a knife...

Yugi was still afraid of him.

The group had seen him and were rapidly approaching. Even as Yami watched, Yugi withdrew into himself and his eyes took on a hollow, hunted look as he shuffled, head down.

"Look, it's the runt!" a gang member cried joyfully, and the cry was seconded by several others.

"Runt!"

"Yeah, get the runt!"

Yugi was biting his lip so hard it bled, golden bangs hiding his eyes. As Yami watched, paralysed by horror, Yugi backed away against the wall. The nearest thug grinned and sneered,

"Ooh, pretty trinket, runt. Gizzit then!" He pointed a finger at the Millenium Puzzle, and Yugi clasped a hand over it protectively.

"I said gizzit!" The boy snarled, advancing. He was several years older than Yugi, by the looks of it, and the height difference didn't help. The rest of the gang had caught up and crowded round, jeering.

Yugi broke and ran, dodging nimbly past several bullies, and Yami dumbly appreciated for the first time what his small size could do to help him. "Get 'im!" The biggest member, evidently the leader, roared.

The first thug lunged, missing as Yugi hopped backwards, but the second caught him and he fell to the floor with a despairing cry, several more members leaping towards the fray. The sound suddenly brought Yami's senses flooding back and he snarled with anger.

Instantly he took over control, and found himself beneath several people and squashed to the concrete, fists pummelling. His anger leant him strength and he heaved up onto hands and knees. The thugs cried out in surprise as they fell back, and Yami stood clear, eyes ablaze and turning red.

He pointed a hand towards the nearest member and yelled, "Obliterate!"

In the same split second Yugi reappeared transparent and threw himself at Yami. "Nooo!" he wailed, diving into Yami's arm. The shadow spell shot harmlessly into the sky as Yami was knocked off-balance.

For a second they were both visible as the control split and then...

"Yugi!" Yami roared, eyes red and anger raging. He swiped away with his other arm and Yugi went flying, head over heels and transparent again. Yami ignored his pained cry and turned to the rest of the gang, rapidly retreating from this odd change.

Yugi rolled to a stop in the road and lifted himself to hands and knees, shaking. Slowly he opened his eyes, trying to work out what was happening, and groaned under his breath.

Then he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a familiar card from the top of his deck. Throwing it as hard as he could, he cried, "Go! Dark Magician!" The card soared through the air, becoming visible, as Yami shot another spell...and Yugi's aim was perfect.

The card exploded into pieces as Yugi cried out and the spell dissipated. By this point, the gang realised something was wrong and started running for their lives. Yami growled angrily and shot another spell after them.

It hit two thugs and they collapsed with a scream, but the rest were already away round the corner. Yami slowly returned to normal, blinking, and then turned suddenly to Yugi.

"Yugi! Are you-" he began, before Yugi took advantage of the moment and managed to take control, ripping the Puzzle from around his neck and hurling it away. Yami disappeared instantly and Yugi was left alone to pick up the remnants of his favourite card.


	4. Losing control

Flower: This story is finished! And it has a happy ending! Everybody happy now? Anyway, there are another…five, six chapters to go?

Chaos: Oh, you lot are gonna KILL me when you get to the end of this chapter…(hides) Dare I post it? Well, if I don't, you'll kill me…what have I gotten myself into?!

Flower: Err, err, review responses! (looks worried)

**Kitkat – **Can I call you Kitkat? I like that. Well, anyway, I'm glad you like this. If you need help spelling, I spellcheck people's stories or them! (thumbs up)

**Ryuujin Dragon King – **Nice name. Can I shorten it? It's a bit long to type…well; Yugi and Yami won't be making up for…quite a while. (sweatdrop) Ah, just read. You'll see.

**Commonknowledge – **Well, it's finished! Can you ask for more than that?

**Strega – **Haha! I love your review – good point! Maybe I should make Yami a bit smarterer…heheheh. Unless you all like him with the cluelessness?

**Funky – **Yeah, that's what happened? Was it really too fast? The faster it goes, the more exciting it is! Or that's what I find, anywho.

**Kitty – **Well, I found the lyrics on the Internet and they were spelt like that on two different sites…(shrug) So I guess it's supposed to be that way. I'm glad you like this!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I thought I lost you somewhere, _

_But you were never really ever there at all,_

When Yugi arrived home early, and with the Puzzle at arm's length and hanging from a stick, his grandfather was more than surprised, but said nothing at the haunted look on Yugi's face.

Yugi slowly trailed up to his room, feeling worse than when the gang had beat him up, worse than when he had first blacked out, worse even than in Duellist Kingdom when Yami had nearly killed Kaiba.

He threw the Puzzle into a corner of his room and then sat on his bed to try and sellotape together the Dark Magician. It was some minutes after that Yami appeared in the corner of the room, looking downcast.

"Yugi, I-"

"Leave me alone." Yugi said tiredly, trying to match up two uneven pieces.

"But-"

The two pieces of card slipped past one another for the hundredth time, refusing to meet, and Yugi threw them down in despair, burying his head in his hands. When he spoke his voice was very quiet.

"I just...did you see their faces?" he shuddered a little and Yami looked down, cursing himself frustratedly before protesting,

"But they were hurting you! How can you let them get away with it?!" Yugi shook his head.

"I don't mind it...they leave me alone eventually." he said, years of experience in his voice. Yami felt hollow inside.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said, looking over his shoulder at Yami, "But I don't think I want to know you anymore. It's too...dangerous." Yami looked down and said quietly,

"As you wish."

Then he faded from sight.

Late that night Yugi lay awake, staring at the ceiling and wondering what he had done, what he would do tomorrow, how he would manage…

Alone again.

When he finally fell asleep he had more nightmares, and woke up screaming once more. The house was silent, and finally he rolled over and tried to sleep. And still the right decision evaded him.

The next few days were a blur.

Yugi's friends grew more and more worried about him, doing their best to cheer him up, but however much he smiled and assured that he was fine, his eyes were looking straight through them.

Joey stopped mid-sentence as they reached his turn-off, Yugi staring into space and occasionally nodding at his words. "Yugi, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Really." Yugi said for the hundredth time, the words losing their meaning. Joey sighed wearily but waved and started home, desperately hoping that Yugi would snap out of it soon.

Yugi trailed along the street that the gang had previously haunted. They hadn't shown up since Yami had attacked, but it just made Yugi feel that his life was slowly emptying of everything he knew.

He stared into the distance, slipping into his thoughts, letting his feet carry him home. A light drizzle began to fall, but he ignored it, feeling as though he was drifting along and that nothing else mattered.

Thus he wasn't looking when he crossed the road on a blind corner. The car's brakes screamed as it swerved, and for an instant Yugi realised what was happening before he slammed into the concrete, falling headfirst into darkness-

Yami screamed as a sharp pain ripped into his head. The stairs and walls of his soul room swirled crazily as he fell to his knees, clutching at his head. For days Yugi's mind had been open, but growing steadily more detached and blank, running over the same indecisions, while Yami kept his own shut.

Now Yugi's feeling had come rushing back so quickly that Yami was feeling a shadow of what he was, and it hurt it hurt it hurt-

Then it went blank.

Yami opened his eyes, gasping, and suddenly terrified. He had said he would leave Yugi and he had, as much as he could, closing his mind and wandering his soul room...

Now he realised he had made a terrible mistake.

The driver of the car dashed out and bent over the boy, lying facedown on the pavement. She carefully rolled him over, noticing blood beginning to stain his shirt.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." she murmured, terrified. He had just walked into the road, and she had tried to stop, she was well under the speed limit, she was sure...

Or was she? An icy terror pierced her as she tried to remember...was she over? Yes...but by how much? What was the sentence? Murder? She had a deep-seated fear of courtrooms and especially prison. She looked around, noting the lack of people, of witnesses, and then dashed for her car.

With a roar the engine started, then the car reversed crazily down the street and away.

Unnoticed.

And Yugi was left lying in the road, in the drizzle that was threatening to become a storm, bleeding and alone.


	5. Worlds apart

Chaos: 21 reviews already! Whew. Glad to see nobody hates me for running Yugi over...well, this chapter is mainly angsting, as you might expect. Aaw. Poor widdle Yami. Poor widdle everybody else. (sweatdrop) Ok, I'm burbling...anyway...

**Kitkat – **Uh, uh, now don't be too hasty…(backs away) Yugi isn't dead…yet. (hides) Don't hurt meeeee!

**Strega – **Your wish is my command. Yami will be more clueless than ever! Well, err, sort of…(sweatdrop) As for the female driver, well, she was male originally, but I decided that was too sexist. Why not have a woman with an unnatural fear of police? And don't worry, the chaos is FAR from over. (grin)

**Ma-LI-KE he Kai-ba – **Yami? Dead? Wait two chapters. I mean…um, uh-oh…dammit!

**Funky – **I tell you nothing. Except that, sadly, the driver won't be caught. These things happen – and often there isn't a happy ending. Say goodbye to Mrs. Driver, she's sitting at home worrying. Worrying that they'll work out it was her. Shame on her! Yes.

**Insanity – **Can I call you that? Anyway…yes, Yugi is fun to torment. I couldn't just kill him! Hehehe. Not saying the endless angsting might be fun…ah, don't worry. I've finished this story already.

**NM – **Yes, I hit Yugi with a car! So sue me…(looks worried)…ok, forget I said that. (sweatdrop) Well, everything will work out sorta ok, you'll see!

Flower: Ok, enough giving away the story by mistake! (nervous shuffling) Read on!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_And I was not the answer, _

_So forget you ever thought it was me_

Yami dashed for the door that split his soul room and Yugi's, knowing it was useless. Sure enough, the door opened to nothing; he couldn't enter Yugi's mind unless his hikari had the Millenium Puzzle...

With a brief flash he appeared in Yugi's bedroom, everything seeming too quiet and empty to be real. His eyes immediately fell upon a glint under the bed, where the Puzzle now rested.

He reached under and grabbed at it, his hand passing through. "Come on!" he yelled furiously, swiping again. But he could have been trying to catch thin air for all the good it did.

He leaped up, looking from side to side desperately. It was then that the doorbell rang downstairs. He walked as far as he could from the Puzzle and listened at the door. Solomon was out shopping, so the door would not be answered.

A second later the door clicked open and Joey's voice called, "Hey, Yuug? You there? I'm getting wet out here!" When no answer came except for Yami grinding his teeth, which Joey had no way of hearing, he heard the door pushed fully open and footsteps enter the on! Yami prayed silently. This time luck was with him as footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Hmm," Joey wondered to himself, "That's odd. I coulda sworn Yugi would come straight home in this rain...and I took a shortcut to get here…" Then he reached the bedroom door and pulled it open.

Yami held out both hands, activating the Puzzle and connecting his mind to Joey's. "Huh?!" Joey yelped as 'Yugi' suddenly appeared from nowhere, directly in front of him.

Then there was a flash of light and his body was not his own. _What's going on?_ he tried to say, as the world turned blue and Yugi appeared in front of him.

"Please forgive me, Joey, but we need to help Yugi." Yami said, trying to sound calm. _But you are Yugi!_ Joey screamed desperately in his head. He received no answer as the world returned to normal, and he, or rather his body, ran into the room.

_What is this?_

Yami/Joey dropped to the floor by the bed and grabbed the Millenium Puzzle.

_WHAT IS THIS?_

"Trust me!" Yami/Joey yelled as he vaulted over the bed, Puzzle round his neck, and sprinted for the door.

_Trust who? What's going on?_ Joey shouted desperately, before it suddenly hit him. This had happened before...when Marik tried to control him. He was being possessed...but by who?! This wasn't it be the 'Pharaoh' that Yugi kept talking about? But if it was...they looked so similar!! It couldn't be…

_Who are you?_ he asked, but Yami made no response as he dashed through the open front door and into the pouring rain. It was only five minutes later that he realised he had no idea where Yugi was.

It took him over an hour to reach the school, and begin tracing the route back. Joey remained quiet; waiting to see what this was about. It was growing darker, and harder to see in the sheets of rain, and Yami was beginning to despair when he reached Joey's turnoff.

"Yugi...where are you?!" he muttered out loud as he tried to scan the road.

_I get it!_ Joey said suddenly in his mind, deciding that this wasn't some weird trick of Yugi's, _You're like the Dark Marik...you're Yugi's dark half. You've been haunting him, right? Is that why he's been so weird lately?_

"No...exactly the opposite." Yami said despairingly through Joey's body as he trudged along the road. Then, before Joey had time to answer, he saw a dark shape in the road ahead. Hardly daring to believe his eyes, he dashed forward and reached Yugi.

As his vision cleared, Yami gasped in horror and abruptly lost control as Joey shoved him away. He reappeared in his soul room, just as his knees gave out and he crashed backwards against a wall, horror coursing through him in waves.

The image of Yugi, icy cold and bloody, burned into his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The hospital was just like one from a movie. Large, white, big signs and endless rows of beds. Joey saw none of it, concentrating only on Yugi's pale face. Looking as if he were merely sleeping.

Joey was sitting in a hard orange chair, dimly aware of it being uncomfortable, but he wouldn't move, wouldn't leave Yugi for one more second. Alone.

All thoughts on Yami's identity had disappeared from his mind as he held Yugi's cold hand, endlessly whispering to him, just stupid things, moments they had shared, anything that might possibly evoke a response.

The doctors said he had gone into a coma from shock and pain, and appeared to have been hit by a car. A nasty cut on his chest from the rough tarmac, some internal injuries, but recoverable, in time.

If he woke up.

Any minute the others would be here too, and Joey could stagger away and get some coffee, anything to keep him awake. His head was heavy, despair heightening his exhaustion. He could barely keep his eyes open, murmuring becoming meaningless.

Then there was a hand on his shoulder, jerking him awake, and Yugi's grandfather's voice in his ear, "Joey, wake up! What happened?!" Solomon's eyes were sorrowing, worry lines in their corners, and Joey couldn't find the right words to say.

Nothing he could say would make it ok.

Because it wasn't ok, and never would be until Yugi woke up.


	6. Darkness falling

Chaos: Long chapter; three pages. I just couldn't find a suitable breaking point...well, anyway, I'm wearing a protective suit, so just try and hurt me! Which I'm sure you will all want to do after reading the cliffie...(evil grin)

Flower: (sniff) I know I've written the end already but...I just want to cry! I feel sorry for Yugi...oh, and that reminds me...

Disclaimer: **'Yu-gi-oh!' and all related characters and aspects belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not** **to** **me. I do not own them.** BUT OH HOW I WISH I DID!!

Flower: Review responses...

Strega - Yeah, well...it suddenly occurs to me that maybe Yami shouldn't be able to possess other people. That is, after all, the power of the Millenium Rod and...(eyes widen) Noooo! My story is **ruined**! And no, Joey gave the Puzzle back to Yugi, like the good friend he is. Humph. Not that it wouldn't be an interesting concept...

Yeah, well...it suddenly occurs to me that maybe Yami shouldn't be able to possess other people. That is, after all, the power of the Millenium Rod and...(eyes widen) Noooo! My story is ! And no, Joey gave the Puzzle back to Yugi, like the good friend he is. Humph. Not that it wouldn't be an interesting concept...

Funky - Glad you like. And belive me, Yugi CAN die. I just...haven't written it yet. Love suspense! (grin)

KitKat - Joey with Yugi's hair?! (splat) I shudder to think...anyway, yeah. Joey is a moron. But a lovable moron!

NM - Go Yami(s)!! If you're referring to Bakura, he'll be in the next story, but not until about 20 pages in and...oh...uh-oh...well, forget I said anything. It's another memory-loss story anyway, I might not post it. What do you think?

Wolf - Tell the truth, I wouldn't mind if it WAS a flame. Unless, of course, the overwhelming majority was flames and...well, nevermind. Anyway, it's my first story, I'm not sure about chucking in a huge amount of background info until people are used to my style...angst (twitch)...heh heh...angsty...well, anyway, I also tend not to reveal full plot details until the story is further in, so that people go 'Ohhhhh, I get it. So they were on HOLIDAY. But, wait...that means...OH NO!'. It makes angst more...shocking, know what I mean? Oh, this response is long...urp...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And we wake up in the breakdown,

With the things we never thought we could be,

Yami cursed himself bitterly, again and again in a thousand dark forgotten languages, as he rocked beside the wall he had dropped against, the image still burning through closed eyes.

Finally he took his hands from his face, soul room coming back into view. He felt empty. He had run out of anger, the shock was still too fresh for pain, so he felt nothing.

He sat there for a long time.

Finally he managed to regain his senses and got up slowly, painfully. Yugi's mind was still blank, but worse than before; deeper, colder. Yami was, dare he admit it, scared to look.

No, dammit, he was terrified.

He didn't want to look into Yugi's soul room, and see whatever horrible sight lay within. He didn't want to enter the hospital, see Yugi lying there on the bed, empty of life. He didn't want to stay put, running over the same thoughts, the same 'if onlys', the same bitter regrets.

But he had to be strong. He had to try to make things better. If he didn't...

He would never forgive himself.

When he reached the joining door his hand froze. He couldn't bear it... But the longer he waited the worse it would be. He gritted his teeth and managed to open the door.

The door to Yugi's soul room was shut, and had turned black and rusting, corroding with every second. Yami was overridden by terror, but managed to reach a hand out to touch the door.

One touch was all it took. The door crumbled into dust at his feet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tea looked at the people surrounding her. Solomon, ignoring them all, attention wholly focused on Yugi, endlessly waiting. Joey, his expression unreadable. Tristan, biting his lip so hard that it bled. Serenity crying. Duke Devlin resting a hand on her shoulder, his own eyes hollow.

She herself wasn't sure what she felt. As though there was an empty space where her heart had been. They all seemed to be suspended on a thread, waiting and watching. She felt as though she had stood there forever.

Happiness was a memory.

Laughter was something she read about in books.

She didn't realise she was crying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For a moment Yami saw nothing. Yugi's soul room was pitch black…but when his eyes adjusted he began to wish they hadn't. Darkness was good. Darkness was blind. Darkness was safe.

The floor was black and bare where previously there had been toys and games. The walls were melting from the top down, fizzling away bit by tiny bit, dripping down in dark grey streaks, revealing dark swirling purple skies beyond. The open door Yami stood framed in cast a shaft of light, just enough to see by.

Yugi _was_ there, contrary to what Yami had expected. He was just at the end of the light, mostly shadowed, and had his knees drawn up to his chest, was hugging them, face hidden. A picture of defeat.

"Y-Yugi…?" Yami's voice was a hoarse croak that echoed around the dying room. He tentatively took a step forward. As his foot fell, it left a round imprint of light that seeped out and died about a handspan away, lighting the room further.

Yugi didn't move, as if a statue.

Yami slowly moved forward, footsteps leaving the circles of light that faded away behind him. He could see more now, see odd streams of purple vapour trailing away from all over Yugi.

"Yugi?" he said again, more for the sound of his own voice to break the silence than to get Yugi's attention. It sounded more like a whimper than a name when it echoed back to him. He knelt, just in front of Yugi now, and gently touched his shoulder.

The place he had touched glowed for an instant, alive, before fading. Everything he did seemed to shed light in this place. Even as that odd thought occurred to him, a small purple line spread across one of Yugi's arms, splitting out into a crack that leaked some of the purple vapour he had seen earlier.

Many other cracks spread around Yugi's body, some purple and leaking, some grey and dead. Fear forgotten in the horror of what might be happening, Yami slowly put a hand to Yugi's forehead and gently pushed his head back.

Yugi's eyes were open, but were only purple irises - had no pupils - and didn't move. A crack had wound its way around the left side of his face, splitting into a hole where it intercepted another. A stream of purple flowed from the hole, and through it Yami could just see the black that marked a corner of the fading room.

Though he had suspected it, it was still as if somebody had hit him in the face.

Yugi was shattering in front of his eyes.

It was at that point, back in the hospital, that Tristan was awoken by something. He looked up blearily from his rest at the end of the bed. The hospital staff had finally agreed to let them stay for the night, on small camp beds arranged around Yugi's own.

They had all insisted on staying. Tristan looked at his watch; 3.00. He groaned, but couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something had changed.

Then it hit him.

The steady, soothing blip of Yugi's heart monitor had stopped. Instead there was only a long drawn-out bleep, cutting into his ears, a small green line running across the screen with no fluctuation.

Tristan's yell could be heard all through the hospital, just as the emergency alarm blared out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flower: And then Yugi died! The end! No, only kidding. What kind of story would that be? Err...waittaminute...hmm...(evil grin)

Chaos: (whaps Flower upside the head) Fool! Write that into a _different_ story! Anyway...yeah. Reviews are appreciated. (pleading look)


	7. Underlying tension

Chaos: Ah, I'm updating early because I think lots people were confused about whether I would continue. Flower was only joking!

Flower: Uh...yeeees...

Chaos: (sigh) Well, anyway, there's two more chapters yet. Joy. And this is a nice long one to make up for that really evil cliffie. This cliffie isn't so bad, don't you worry. Sloping towards the end...(sniff) I'll start saying thankyou now. Thanks everybody! (grin)

****

Kitana - Oh no, I did just do that! Surprised? I surprised myself writing that...(sweatdrop) Anyway, I'll try and continue writing this story well. Even though it's already finished...(whistles innocently)

****

Strega - Yeah, too bad Flower's ending wasn't used. Mwaha...but I don't think anybody would have liked it. _I liked it..._ Yes, Flower, you wrote it though. Aah, and thankyou for the confidence boost about plot. You're right! My next yugioh story _is_ ok! I SHALL POST IT!!!! Mwahahaha- err, I mean...yes. Thankyou alotalot.

****

NM - Yes. Sorry. Updating. (sweatdrop)

****

b.l.w - Yeah, glad you like...twice over. (grin) And it ain't over yet! When it's finished, believe me you will KNOW.

****

crsq - Of course not! That was a joke! There's two chapters more yet! Come back pleeeeeeeease...

****

Kitkat - How about schizophrenic? Heh heh. And akura isn't affected until the next story, and then not until a good thirty ages in. (grin) As for Joey...I seem to have missed him. Joey torture time! Hahahahah!

__

And we wake up in the breakdown,

With the things we never thought we could be.

"Yugi!" Yami cried in sudden alarm as his hikari jerked, then shut his eyes, the cracks suddenly spreading into a deadly net.

"YUGI, NO!" Yami wailed, realising. A brief glance around showed that the room had almost collapsed.

Just as Yugi would any second now.

He bounded into action, lifting Yugi easily. His hikari weighed nothing at all, was stone cold in his arms. He had no heartbeat. Yami gave a whimper of terror and dashed from the room, into his own, the door slamming shut behind them.

…………………………………………………………..

Heart failure.

Heart failure.

Heart failure.

The words bounced around inside Joey's skull as he was ushered away from the bed, doctors and nurses shouting to each other, everybody in a panic. Tea was stumbling beside him, only half awake, not understanding.

"Joey, what's going on?" she asked, slurring slightly, as they were directed to a waiting room.

"It's Yugi, he…had a…" the words stuck in his throat, accompanied by a wave of nausea. With a strangled cry he dashed for the bathroom, making it only just in time.

Tea was suddenly fully awake.

"Yugi!" she yelled back towards the room, "Don't give up!" Then she was in the waiting room, with its plastic orange chairs and tattered magazines, the others around her. Only Solomon had been allowed to stay in the room.

They could only wait, and hope.

………………………………………………….

BAM.

The chargers thudded into Yugi's chest, jolting his body, as the doctors desperately tried to revive him.

BAM.

BAM.

In his soul room, Yami was hugging Yugi tightly, hands spreading light onto the thousands of cracks as he desperately tried to keep Yugi together. It was a losing battle.

Then, with a thud, a burst of light hit Yugi's chest, cracks melting away, and he thought he heard Tea yelling not to give up. Another thud of light…again, again, as the doctors held their breath in the hospital, eyes transfixed on the tiny screen.

And it gave a slow blip.

Then another, stronger.

Solomon, Yami, the doctors, all breathed a sigh of relief.

In Yami's soul room the last cracks melted, and Yugi shuddered painfully in his arms. Then he coughed, shivering, and screwed up his eyes, opened them slowly. They were back to normal.

Yugi was back to normal.

It was only then that Yami finally burst into tears.

In the waiting room Tristan looked up blankly, trying hard not to be optimistic, in case bitter disappointment followed. A doctor approached and smiled. "He'll be fine. His condition's stabilised and he should be awake soon."

It took a moment to sink in. Then they all cheered, Joey swinging Tea round in a mad dance, Tristan high-fiving Duke as they all laughed. The worst was over.

Next day

Tea came to the doorway of Yugi's hospital room, and saw Solomon by the bed. He glanced up briefly, nodded to her and then looked back down to Yugi, a worried frown crossing his features. His concern was immediately obvious; Yugi was asleep, still, but shaking his head from side to side on the pillow, as though trying to escape something, and the Millenium Puzzle was giving odd flashes.

"What's going on?" Tea asked in a hushed voice as she made her way to the empty seat next to Solomon.

"I think he's having a nightmare - he still hasn't woken up. Listen..."

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear to hear better. Yugi was muttering beneath his breath, barely have lost you...in that fire...no, didn't...Yami!" He started whimpering, and Solomon reached forward to stroke a hand down his cheek, whispering,

"Shh. It's ok, Yugi. Shh..."

Yugi fell silent, back into a deeper, safer sleep. Solomon turned to Tea and asked, "Do you know this Yami? He mentions him a lot...it could just be a dream-vision but...I don't know."

Tea immediately thought of the Millenium Puzzle, and the Pharaoh that lived inside it - or at least she believed lived inside it, as Yugi told her. Yami? It meant darkness...and it made sense.

"No," she lied, "I've never heard of him." Solomon shrugged and turned back to the bed, watching Yugi with a worried expression. Tea uncrossed her fingers behind her back, trying to console herself that Yami was probably fine, and Yugi would wake up soon, once his body had gotten over the shock.

One week later

Yugi felt as though he was waking up from a deep sleep. He opened his eyes and blinked several times, trying to rise from it. The first thing he saw was Joey's face.

"Hey, Yuug! How are you?"

Yugi sat up, feeling suddenly more awake. "I feel...fine." he said in surprise. And it was true; his head felt clearer than it had been in a long time. He smiled at Joey, then suddenly frowned and said,

"Urm...how long has it been? The last thing I remember is..." There was a long pause, as he sorted out the events, "...getting hit by the car." He shuddered slightly at the memory.

"It's been a whole week, Yugi...you were delirious most of the time though. It was a really close thing too! You could have...well, anyway, you're ok now, right?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied brightly, as eager to forget about the accident as Joey. He had only a slight pain in his chest to remind him, and that was easily ignorable - though he doubted it would be the same if he moved around too much.

"I feel fine now...wait, where's the Millenium Puzzle?"

The item was no longer around his neck, and Joey looked a little nervous. Yugi suddenly noticed that he couldn't feel the bond between Yami and himself. There was only a dark hole, and he couldn't even feel the slightest trace of the link; it scared him.

He looked to Joey pleadingly. He could barely remember waking at all in the past week, and when he had he had barely been aware of what was happening, let alone enough to talk to Yami.

Joey took a deep breath.

"Well, y'see, you must have been tossing and turning in your sleep and having a nightmare or something, but anyway...well, we came back on the third day to find it against the far wall. It's broken, I'm afraid."

He held out a shoebox full of shining pieces.


	8. Picking up the Pieces

Chaos: Long chapter because there's no good stopping point. Be happy!

Flower: Yay. Hope you find it suitably cute and/or touching. Review responses! (grin)

****

Kitkat - Ah, well, I guess not everybody loves Yami as much as me! Ahhhh...so cute...(grin) Anyway, glad you like. Much Yami torturing in next fic, don't worry. Well, it's more mental torture really...aaaaand shutting up now. Bad brain!

****

Strega - Ah, weird mental image...duct tape?! Ok...well, anyway, yes, he'll have to fix it...if he decides to. And if Yami's still there. Mwahahahaha!

****

Wolf - Yeah, I love putting in sudden twists to make people scream. Heheheh. It's just so much fun. (grin) Though, I also like reading them and going, 'What the?! Oh, no way!'. I'm hoping to inspire others to write stories this way - all the better for me!

****

Una - Wow, thanks! I'm glad you like the story so much! (grin) I didn't think it was _that_ good. Glad I've inspired you!

****

IWM - (Insanity's WEIRD Manifestation) Can I call you IWM? It's much easier to type. Anyway, as for the error, I like writing that way - I would have put in an and, but it seems to flow more without one. And 'and' is such a boring word. Anyway, you're Kaiba-obsessed? He has a sort of cameo in my next story...about twenty pages in...(sweatdrop)

****

Chibi - You like Yugioh? YAY! More fans! More! (twitch) Anyway, yes, angst. Because there's not enough in the Anime. (grin) It's about time something happened to Yugi and Yami. Except for maybe what happens in episode 158...ah, that made me cry...

****

NM - Freaked out? Heheheh. you should know by now I can never have a straight happy ending. I always have to put in an alarming twist to make people happy...or crazy...whichever. (grin) Oh, and as for the trade picture, you want to e-mil it to me?

Flower: Has anybody listened to Here is Gone yet? Search for it on www. windowsmedia. com (delete spaces for html - have to write it this was otherwise Fanfiction wipes it. Grr.) Then you can play it on Windows Media Player. Sorry, I'm just crazy about this song!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

__

And I, wanted to be,

All you need,

Somehow here is gone,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh." Yugi managed, feeling as though something had just exploded inside him. He itched to snatch the box and put together the Puzzle as fast as he could, but fear stopped him.

He should have been able to feel the thought-speak link at least, even slightly, but now it was cold. Completely empty. Joey silently pushed the box a little nearer to him, and he took it as though it were a bomb.

Dragging his gaze away, he forced himself back to the situation. "Where're the others?" he asked suddenly.

"Your Grampa's back at the shop; he opens for a few hours morning and afternoon - to keep the business going, y'know, but usually he's here - and Tea's at a dance class."

"Tristan?"

"Gone to see Devlin. Arguing about Serenity's phone number, I think." Joey scowled and Yugi smiled. Then Joey brightened and said,

"Well, I can see you can't wait to put the Puzzle together again. I'm gonna go have a snack in the cafeteria, and then I'll go see Tristan and-" his voice dropped to a rebellious muttering about womanisers. Yugi grinned, remembering how protective Joey was of his sister. Joey waved and walked away, leaving Yugi alone.

Yugi felt partly relieved that Joey had seen his anxiousness about putting the Puzzle together while he was there, and partly worried, because now he _had_ to do it. He wasn't sure what he would find...

What if Yami was angry at him?

What if...Yami wasn't actually there?

It sent a chill down his spine. Yami had become a part of his life, and to lose him now...he didn't want to even think about it. He suddenly felt very empty, and the desire to piece together the item returned with a will.

He delved into the box, letting his fingers run over the pieces, remembering what they were like and where they fitted. It had been broken before; in a duel against Bandit Keith - who was under Marik's control - but that was only for a few minutes, and Yami had been ok afterwards.

He began slotting the pieces together, remembering how urgent it had been before, with the building burning around him. He still wasn't sure how he had done it so fast...

Now that he had all the time he needed, he wasn't sure.

Then he looked down and found with surprise that he had put together most of the Puzzle already. His hands were moving automatically to slot the pieces together, and he made no move to stop them.

Then the last piece was in his hand and moving towards the golden object. He paused, then slotted it in. What was done was done; now he could deal with the consequences.

The thought gave him strength.

The link was suddenly there again, like a memory that he had forgotten until that point - that was the closest he could get to describing it - but still cold, empty.

__

Yami? he tried, but there was no answer. The link wavered slightly, as though on the verge of breaking.

__

Yami? Are you there? Yami?! Dread began to rise, but then a faint sound came and the link steadied, growing brighter.

__

...Y...g... It was Yami's voice, but so faint he almost couldn't hear it. Then it came again, stronger.

__

Yu..i?...I..tha...you?

He could just about make out the words; it was as though he were trying to talk to Yami from the top of a cliff. But he was there, he was alive - or as alive as a spirit could be - and Yugi felt suddenly much happier than he had in a long time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Millenium Puzzle had been broken on the second day, and one day after that Yami had faded. He had paced and despaired and tried to talk to Yugi through the link, but his hikari was ill and couldn't respond.

Then he had grown tired, as he had when it was first broken and he had slept for thousands of years. His last conscious thought was that Yugi must be mad with him and had shattered the Puzzle to get rid of him.

Then he shut his eyes and disappeared into the air, and his soul room grew dark and empty - waiting. It was the equivalent of cryogenical freezing.

The passage of time was impossible to tell, but the first hint Yami had was that he started to feel cold.

That meant that the Puzzle was being put together, he wearily mused, and that his senses were returning. Thought was difficult and took a long time to formulate.

Three thousand years was long enough for him to work out what had happened and to settle for waiting for a user - one chosen by fate to put together the Puzzle. This was too fast, though he had no idea how long it had been. Less than a hundred years, anyway.

By the time he had finished thinking that, it was much colder, and he could feel a slight pull of gravity. He waited.

He had no emotions yet, only his thoughts. It was almost unbearably cold - then slowly it grew warmer. He opened his eyes an inch from where he was, half-hovering in the air, not really there at all. He blankly watched the blue stones of his soul room turning brighter and filling with life, waiting for his body to reappear.

The Puzzle was nearly complete. Slowly his body reappeared and he floated down to the floor, feeling transparent. The room was nearly all dusty yellow stone now. His feeling began to return and he tried moving, lifting a hand.

His skin was tan, the same as it was when he lived in Egypt - the characteristics of the user had not come through yet. He was wearing his Egyptian clothes and knew his eyes would be slightly flecked with red.

He wondered how different he would look - he remembered Yugi and how similar they had looked anyway. That had been lucky - he had kept the same hairstyle and, generally, appearance. Perhaps it had been fate...he missed Yugi already.

He suddenly realised his senses had returned and his memory also. He couldn't have been blank long, otherwise he would have forgotten Yugi and what little he had found out about his past...a terrifying thought, and one that had passed his mind more than once before he slept.

He kept watching his hand, waiting for the changes to appear and- there! His skin grew paler, and his clothes changed to blue school uniform...the same that Yugi often wore. Could it be?

He solidified and gravity reasserted itself, suddenly making simply standing a lot more difficult. Then he heard a plaintive sound through the reformed bond. Did this person know how to use the link?

Could it be Yugi? It had never occurred to him that Yugi would put together the Puzzle after - as he thought - deliberately breaking it. The sound came again.

__

Yami?!

It was, it was! Yami - the name Yugi had given him. He would have danced for joy, if he had had the energy. As it was, standing was all he could manage - he felt as if he had been duelling for hours, not sleeping for - how long could it have been?

He didn't know. He would ask Yugi.

He could ask Yugi! That fact alone was enough to cheer him up - he realised that he had grown fond of Yugi, his aibou. The one who had given him a name, who chatted to him, who tried to cheer him up by asking Tea on a date.

To have another partner because Yugi was angry and had broken the Puzzle...that would be the worst punishment.

His strength was returning and he tried speaking.

__

Yugi? It didn't carry through properly and he tried again, striving to make himself heard.

__

Yugi? Is that you? That was better. Not perfect - but better...maybe Yugi would understand him now.

__

Yes, it's me! Are you ok, Yami? You don't sound good...

The bond began growing again and he could feel Yugi's worry slightly.

__

I am fine, just...tired. Are **you** ok? He added as an afterthought, recalling the car crash as though it was from a separate time.

__

I'm fine, Yugi said airily, or so it sounded through the strengthening link, _but I'm so sorry - it was an accident! I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't mean to and it wasn't until today that I-_

Wait! Yami cried in exasperation. _What day is it? How long has it been?_

There was a brief silence as Yugi thought, and then, _A week. That's what Joey said. I don't know how long exactly._

Why not? Yami asked, as he sat down on the floor of his soul room, feeling suddenly tired after the returning process, and the excitement of finding Yugi again.

__

I was ill. I don't really remember...hey, are you really ok? You don't speak very well.

No, Yami was too tired, and the link was still cold from misuse.

__

Just tired, aibou. he replied, feeling Yugi's relief...and then a sharp pain that came too fast for Yugi to block. _What was that?! Are you ok?_ he asked worriedly, wishing he had the strength to become transparent and see what was happening.

Yugi's reply was tense, as though through gritted teeth. _Yes. I'm. fine. It's. Just. My. Chest. Owch! There...it hurts sometimes. I'm ok though, really! Shouldn't you be resting?_

Yami had been getting up, trying to summon the energy to appear, but sat back down at Yugi's words. Typical Yugi - worrying for somebody else rather than himself. He had never been more glad to know his hikari was there. He smiled, and then let his eyelids fall.

__

Yes...I will rest...just for a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flower: And the next chapter's the last one! (sniffle) But, there's another story coming - check my bio for details. I'm gonna miss this storyyyyyy!


	9. Calm restored

Flower: Well, it's finally finished. I actually finished writing it about a month ago, hehehe. I hope everybody enjoyed reading this, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. And the reviews. Especially the reviews. (grin)

Chaos: Thankyou to everybody who reviewed or even read this story at all. I hope the next one will be as popular! And here, the final review responses of the story...

****

Kitkat - It was Yugi that was hurt. Because of the car crash. Sorry if it was hard to understand. And I have nothing in store! I always have happy endings! Well, almost always.

****

Strega - Hey, I'm not saying killing Yugi wouldn't fun, you know? But...err, I mean...I almost always have happy endings, as you can see above. (grin) So you won't be needing the funeral...yet. Hehehe.

****

IWM - Yeah, I knew you were five people already. And YOU ALL HATE YAMI?!!! Aaaaaaargh!!!! Noooooo!!! Well, I'll just have to like him enough to make up for it. Though he is annoying prone to making long speeches about justice and all that...well, anyway, since I always torture my favourite characters, that should probably make you all happy. Kitana - you thought the events were happening in the series?! (freaks) Well, I'd sure as hell be glued to the TV if it did! Though, I dunno, episode 158...with Yami and the seal of Oricalchos...I was rubbing my eyes and trying to work out if my stories had sort of come to life there. Oops, I'm rambling...well, Kaiba makes a cameo in the next story, and Ryou appears about a third of the way through, heehee. And Kitana, the next story is a LOT of angsting. Especially from Yami. Hope to see you all there! Hey, and you talk about long reviews? (grin)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

__

I know it's out there,

I know it's out there,

Somehow Here is Gone,

Yeah…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

__

One month later

Yugi walked down the path, humming to himself. The tune was from the concert he had just been to - the one Tea was starring in - and was catchy. He smiled, remembering how she had shone out during her dancing. The weeks of practise had paid off.

Yami didn't really see the point of dancing - but he agreed it was nice to watch, and music was still a novelty for him.

Just then Yugi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of stone hitting concrete by his foot. He gave a little jump and looked round to where three boys were following, grinning cruelly.

Two were hefting small stones, and Yugi hopped to the side just in time, as they zipped past him.

__

Yugi? Yami enquired, both knowing what he meant.

__

Go ahead. _I need the practise. _Yugi replied, withdrawing from control, but staying transparent by one side. Yami turned round and stood, arms folded, in the middle of the path. His eyes flashed warningly as he put on his darkest look.

The boys slowed down, unnerved by this. Normally the school kid would run for it, avoiding their stones...this was different. They slowed slightly, but continued to advance.

Here was Yugi's part. He cast around for one of the stones and reached for it, concentrating. This was the difficult part - to take control in one hand only, and not so much that it became visible. Yami kept his arms folded, hiding his left hand as it grew transparent. Yugi's fingertips grew solid and - with some effort - he closed them around the stone.

It was Shadow Energy that enabled this - difficult to use, and near impossible to master. It was this that shielded Yami during a Shadow duel - that Yugi hadn't been able to use during Pegasus' final duel, leaving him open to the Shadow Realm. He had wanted to try it ever since.

This was the bit that nobody would believe when told later on.

According to the boys, a stone suddenly rose up - through mid-air! Honest! - into the air next to the spiky-haired boy. Then a second, and a third, lifted up and just hovered there next to it - really! They did! - and then the boy raised one hand, and the first stone drew back, as if aiming at them - seriously!

Then the bullies would grow quiet, and say, when pressed by sceptical listeners, that they ran off, away from this stranger.

Of course, all who heard this story didn't believe it - would you? Of course not. All the boys got for their story were disbelieving laughs.

And back on the street, Yugi relaxed and let the stones drop, watching the retreating boys and smiling. "Thanks for teaching me, Yami - this is great fun!" he said. Yami withdrew from control, turning transparent, and smiled, nodded.

"Just don't practise too much, aibou, you'll tire yourself out."

Then they walked home.

END


End file.
